


Iron Heart

by Jevil_Joss



Series: Wizards in Space [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Cult, Fantasy, Science Fiction, wizards in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Kildra the Ironheart takes a new job.





	Iron Heart

Kildra the Ironheart was the most, ruthless, cold-hearted bounty hunter this side of Andromeda. She also liked cupcakes and women in frilly dresses.  
She crept through the venting system, plasma pistol in one hand, laser knife in the other. Most people assumed that she wore a skull mask, but no, that was just her face. She was a Risen--half of her flesh was missing, revealing only bones underneath. She did in fact wear a skull mask when actively working, but only because people would remember someone with a half-skeletal face.  
Her white hood fluttered as the venting systems worked to keep the ship cool. Several green lights started flashing over her suit--the plasma inside needed to be constantly heated. If it cooled down, she wouldn't have it to cast her spells.

She looked down threw a vent into a room below. Two guards, heavy duty armor suits, and plasma rifles. She was in the middle of a plan to kill them when they looked off to the side. 

"Speaker Eldra!" The bowed. 

_Who in the Nine Quadrants is Eldra?_

Apparently, a dark elf who wore armor made out of human bones--she guessed it was armor, but it only covered the legs and chest. Eldra was probably a sorcerer. 

The dark elf sniffed haughtily. She gave both the guards a sneering look, as if to say she was better than them. "Humph." She looked like a normal human would at twenty. As she was an elf, she was about a hundred. 

Not that it made any difference. An a hundred year old elf was as dangerous as a twenty-year old human. 

"How is your progress, young Eldra?" Another voice, older, masculine. Kildra crouched back. The flesh have of her face could see, but the bone half saw magic. And the newcomer practically glowed. Eldra possessed talent, Kildra realized, but this new one, _was_ magic. 

_A demon._

Why couldn't she ever get an easy job? Assassinating political leaders, starting civil wars, that kind of thing? 

"First off, I'm about as old as you're cult, so don't 'young one' me," Eldra snapped haughtily, folding her arms over her chest. "Second, as well as would be expected, considering I'm the one doing it," Eldra raised a hand, pointing one finger dramatically into the air. 

Silence. A hooded figure floated over to her. "Great. Is another sacrifice required?"

"No. Besides, I just put my clothes back on. It would screw up my armor's enchantments if I got blood on it, and it takes forever to take on and off."

A chuckle. The demon put a hand on her shoulder, and Eldra stiffened. She was arrogant, but it appears she was afraid of this demon. 

"You do a good job," the demon said. 

"T-thanks, Morisat," she stuttered. 

Morisat, apparently, was the demon. He scooted closer to her, stroking her hair. " _Don't_ screw this up, Eldra. A Speaker must never forget to listen."

"Y-yes, sir." Morisat lowered the hood. He looked like an ancient elf--wrinkled, pale skin, a knowing expression in his two green eyes. But Kildra could see magic. And this man was a demon. 

He flashed Eldra a knowing smile. "Now. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Kildra suddenly realized she'd gotten the wrong room. This wasn't her target's bedchamber, this was a meeting hall. _Shit_. 

"The Great One...wants a Risen. One who goes by Kildra the Ironheart."

"Kildra the Ironheart? The bounty hunter?" The guard frowned. Morisat looked at him. Those weren't guards, those were...well, maybe they were the captains of the guard? Kildra thought she needed to go and finish the job, but something compelled her to stay and listen. 

"Ah. A famous bounty hunter, then? She should be easy enough to bring here." Morisat floated across the ground. He snapped his fingers, and a collar around Eldra's neck glowed green for a second. She hurried after Morisat. "I shall fetch Kildra. You, my young friend, shall keep the Great One entertained." Like the weird creep he appeared to be, he stroked Eldra's face before going off. 

Kildra had seen enough. She was apparently going to be sacrificed to a Demon Prince--just about the only thing a Demon would refer to as "Great One". She crept threw the vents, going back out of the ship to where her own ship, _Pinkheart_ , was floating. She tapped her wrist computer, putting up her weapons. 

She felt kinda bad for Eldra, who was apparently to beautiful for her own good, if she'd caught the eye of a Demon Prince. She wondered what plot could be going on. 

She doubted she wanted to find out. 


End file.
